gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Holland
Holland & Holland are a British based gunsmithing firm, originally founded in 1835. Holland & Holland, operating from their base in London, UK, have "Gun Rooms" in several cities across the world and construct hand-made rifles and shotguns. History The firm was founded in London in 1835 as H. Holland, by Harris Holland, owner of a Tabacco bussiness in London and keen clay pigeon shooter.http://www.hollandandholland.com/images/gallery/OriginalAdvertfullsize.jpg The first firearms made by Holland were unmarked (apart from his makers mark, H.Holland) meaning it is unclear when or where he made them, although it is estimated to have been during the 1850s.Holland & Holland Official Website: http://www.hollandandholland.com/history.php Holland & Holland In 1861, Holland took on his nephew, Henry, as an apprentice, later making him a partner in 1867. Nine years after this, Harris Holland retired, leaving nephew Harry in control. The firm was renamed as Holland & Holland and continued to produce rifles and shotguns for sporting purposes. By 1885, Holland & Holland were granted the trademark of 'The Royal' and given rights to patent that name, alongside patents for the Paradox Gun.Holland & Holland Official Website: http://www.hollandandholland.com/history.phphttp://www.webcitation.org/5uDGCCDLr Twentieth Century Holland & Holland continued to produce rifles and shotguns for hunting and sporting purposes throughout the twentieth century. Despite sales falling, unsurprisingly, during the First and Second World Wars, the sale of land near to London owned by Holland & Holland ensured their survival.Holland & Holland Official Website: http://www.hollandandholland.com/history.php The late 1950s saw Holland & Holland increase their interests in overseas sales, particularly in the United States and India, before the company came under public ownership, briefly, in the late 1980s.Holland & Holland Official Website: http://www.hollandandholland.com/history.php Modern Day Holland & Holland continue to operate to this day. After being purchased by the Chanel Group in 1989, renovation across all of Holland & Holland's interests occured. Holland & Holland set-up a series of "Gun Rooms" in various parts of the world, including New York and Moscow.Holland & Holland Official Website: http://www.hollandandholland.com/history.php They also run numerous hunting trails and shooting galleries in the UK. Products Holland & Holland have made several rifles and shotguns during their almost two centuries of existance. Many of their designs, which are all handmade, can sell for as much as £100,000.Dallas, D., Holland & Holland: 'The Royal Gunmaker' '', (London, 2003), pp. 148-9 These rifles and shotguns range from blackpowder designs to using modern cartridges and shells of various calibres. Holland & Holland are also known to construct their own ammunition, usually known as H&H Magnum rounds. Holland & Holland also tempted some of the best gun designers to work for them during their existance. One such designer was Lieutenant Colonel George V. Fosbery VC (whom, among other things, designed the Webley-Fosbery Automatic Revolver) whom designed the Paradox Gun for Holland & Holland in 1885. This design included two inches of rifling before the muzzle in the barrels of a shotgun. Clientele Holland & Holland have been written as the "''Royal Gunmaker", having received two British Royal Warrants (the only gunmaker to receive any, apart from James Purdey & Sons). SInce opening their international Gun Rooms, Holland & Holland's notoriety has increased worldwide, although the firm's most famous clients have been Prince Charles and the Duke of Edinburgh. References Category:Companies